Baliyo
Baliyo is a young male lion, who lives at the Tree of Life. He is a member of the Night Pride, the younger brother of Rani, and the grandson of Janna. Appearance He has dark brown fur, with a creamy brown underbelly, muzzle and paws. His large hair tuft is a dark greyish-brown, with darker and lighter stripes running through it. The same goes for his tail tuft. Dotted around his legs are dark brown spots and and there are three smaller spots under his eyes. His ear rims are black around the top and brown along the sides, and his inner ear is light pink which is darker near the ear canal. Baliyo has pale yellow sclerae, with dark blue irises. His nose is large, pointed, and dark pink. Unlike the other male lions on the show, Baliyo doesn’t have any whiskers. Personality Baliyo is an enthusiastic and friendly lion. He is brave, loyal, and dedicated to his pride and their duty in protecting the Tree of Life, which has also led to Baliyo being somewhat rash and quick to jump to conclusions, as seen when the Night Pride first met the Lion Guard; Baliyo misunderstood the situation, believing the Lion Guard to be enemies and immediately attacked, leading to a misunderstanding between the two groups. Otherwise, he is welcoming and forgiving, not holding a grudge against Kion for using the Roar on him apart from asking he not do it again. He has a big heart and loves his family, as he was heartbroken by the passing of his grandmother, but swore to her that he would stay strong and support his sister. History The Tree of Life When Bunga causes a rock slide that blocks the entrance to the Tree of Life Rani gets worried that the visitors might be a threat. Ullu leads the Night Pride to the Guard. Rani and Surak think that they are strangers. Baliyo goes up to see who the strangers are. Upon seeing the Lion Guard, Baliyo assumes they are a threat and attacks Kion. Following Baliyo, the rest of the Night Pride attacks the Guard. Kion soon uses the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo and Rani gets upset. Rani says that he and his friends will never be welcome at the Tree of Life. Rani soon asks if her brother is okay and he says that he was. He starts to feel dizzy while Rani decides to speak with her grandmother. After speaking to her Night Pride they all think that the Guard shouldn't come in. After finding the Guard, they notice that they cleared the path. Kion apologizes about the rock slide and humbly asks Ono to be healed. Rani accepts Kion's apology and leads them to the Tree of Life. Baliyo asks Kion not to use the Roar on him anymore and Kion promises him that he won't. Rani soon welcomes them to the Tree of Life. The River of Patience Rani brings the Lion Guard inside the Tree of Life to speak with her grandmother Janna. Janna asks Nirmala] to help heal Kion's scar. While Kion is getting healed, Janna asks Rani to show the rest of the Guard around the Tree of Life. Later, the Night Pride soon fights Makucha, Chuluun and Ora. The Lion Guard comes to help. However, Rani didn't want their help and asks them to leave as soon as possible. Rani asks Nirmala if Kion is healed yet. She says that she is just like him. Makucha and the others come back again and the Night Pride fights them. With help from the Lion Guard they're able to win the battle. Little Old Ginterbong Baliyo and Rani are hanging out with the Lion Guard. Soon, Kion and Nirmala come along. Kion has mud on his face Nirmala says it's part of his healing. Nirmala says that Kion has a long way to go before he gets healed. She also says that it's time for Ono to get healed. Ono is excited and he heads off to the Tree of Life. Fuli asks if Bunga can be any noisier when he eats. Baliyo says that Bunga should meet his friend Binga. After meeting Binga, she and Bunga soon have a bug eating contest. Baliyo is shocked on what he sees. The Night Pride hears that Makucha's army is attacking again. However. they spot Mama Binturong who says that she was attacked by Binga and Bunga. Bunga explains what really happened and she runs off. Before she escapes far, Bunga and Binga stop her with their stink. Rani tells Ono that he was the one who figured out Mama Binturong's plan. She thanks Ono for his help Kion says that she's right. Ono is still getting used to his new role on the Guard. Poa the Destroyer When all the other members of the Lion Guard do their own things, Beshte thinks what he's going to do. Baliyo asks him what he does back at the Pride Lands. Beshte says that he'll meet new animals. Baliyo suggests that Beshte should walk around the Tree of Life. Later, Baliyo and Rani hears that there's a bad guy named "Poa the destroyer" on the lose. After talking to the penguin turns out that it's just K. Rani tells the animals that there has a been a misunderstanding. The Lion Guard tells the animals that Beshte isn't a bad guy. When the penguins show up Rani sees that Pinguino is missing. She says that he needs to be here since he caused the biggest fuss. Kion asks Anga to find Beshte and Pinguino. They soon show up and Pinguino starts calling Beshte "Poa the Life Saver". The animals soon cheer for Beshte. She asks Baliyo to round up the rest of the Lion Guard. Long Live the Queen The Night Pride and the Lion Guard are stopping Makcuha's Army from preventing a family of Tigers from entering the Tree of Life. Makucha's Army is forced to retreat and Rani invites the tigers into the Tree of Life. Ullu soon comes by saying that Queen Janna would like to see her and the Night Pride along with Kion. Queen Janna is incredibly weak and is on the verge of death. Janna tells Rani that it's time for her to become queen. Rani thinks she isn't ready and Queen Janna says she is. Rani starts to cry as Queen Janna passes away. The Night Pride follows Rani in tears. Baliyo attends the funeral and is sad during it. Fuli, Anga and Nirmala greet Rani with a song as she becomes queen. All the animals cheer, including Baliyo. The Lake of Reflection Makcuha's Army comes back to attack the animals at the Tree of Life. By working together, the Night Pride and the Lion Guard stop them. Triumph of the Roar Makucha's Army comes back again attacking animals at the Tree of Life. Anga brings them and Kion uses his roar on them. He blasts the bad guys away and the animals are safe. After realizing the full power of Kion's Roar, Rani asks now healed Kion to stay instead of return to the Pride Lands. Return to the Pride Lands After giving up his roar and handing it over to the new Lion Guard's leader Vitani, Kion asks the Guard if they would like to protect the Tree of Life. They all agree and head back to the tree. With all of Kion's family and friends watching him, Kion becomes Rani's new king. Family *Janna: Paternal Grandmother † *Sãhasí: Father † *Ãnanda: Mother † *Surak: Paternal Uncle *Rani: Older Sister *Kion: Brother-in-Law Songs *Long Live the Queen (song) Trivia *Baliyo is the only male lion in The Lion Guard who doesn’t have whiskers. *"Baliyo" means "Strong" in Nepali language. *"Lada'i" means "Fight" in Hindi. Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Royalty Category:Young Animals Category:Young Adults